mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Moon Eclipse
The Blue Moon Eclipse is the final stage of the: Prophecy of Atlantis. On a certain date, (about every 50 generations,) 3 mermaids are chosen to fend off the forces of the black mermaids. An evil clan of mermaids that control, and bend fire, and lava. (Not water like others.) Hundreds of years ago, there was a war in Atlantis, that almost destroyed it, and everything good: The Blue Moon Battles of Atlantia. So to keep things in balance, few stood up, to defeat them, and restore all things good. But this time, the fate of the entire universe relies on those chosen to destroy the black mermaids once and for all!!! The Black Mermaids During Atlantis`s period in time, the black mermaids were evil, powerful, and had the endless craving for destruction. They used krakens, sharks, and many other creatures, to destroy monuments, homes, and even parts of the main structure itself! They almost took over, until 2 mermaids, a mermire, and a mire mortal, 'teamed up' to end the rein, destroy the tyrants, and reunite the good that has always been in the world, with the kingdom hundreds called home. The Tyrant, Elsonia, claimed, that a desendent of her`s will rise to destroy the world, but hasn`t succeded in the past. Though the desendent gets stronger every time. This time, after hundreds of generations, thousands of years, the final battle will cominse, and it could be the end. The Prophecy Stages There are 6 stages to the Prophecy: 1- The chosen one`s are selected. 2- They meet somehow, if they haven`t meet already. 3- The black mermaid rises, and arrives just after the others meet up. 4- The first attack is made. 5- Every change in the moon`s phase since, an attack takes place. 6- The night of the eclipse, the final battle takes place, and the destiny of the fallout is written in the making. The eclipse itself is a strong piece of the fallout. The blue light of the stage, represents: pureity, water, and light itself. The shadow stands for: darkness, evil, and the destruction itself. The final stage is crutial this generation; because it`s the destiny of everything existing that every moment! (Many types of attacks exsist; so, there many things they must prepare for, and expect.) This Generation (Chosen Ones) Power, and goodness is key to choosing, those to fight evil as great as the Black Mermaids. This generation it`s Heather Heart, (the mermire, and the Mistress of Water,) Ethan Morgan, (a seer, and the Protector,) Mackenzie, (a mermaid, and the Retriver of Light,) and Terra Walls, (a mermaid, the Bringer of Destiny!) Alone their powerful, but together their''' UNNSTOPPABLE!!! ' 'Links ('Relationships') 'Heather ' Heather is, what some call: The Mistress of Water. Because she`s a mermire, she has all power over water, plus more! She`s considered a leader to the others, and she only belives in good. A key quality in situations like this. She`s beautiful, powerful, and the key to even bigger secrets, and destinies bigger than the eclipse. She`s cared for by many others, and I quote: "...your the light of the sun, the beauty in a sunset, the North Star in the sky..." (Ethan has very strong feelings for Heather. :D ) '''Ethan The Protector of the chosen. Purest of all, very powerful, and would risk his life for those he cares about. He has power over water, and air. He and Heather are 'destined to be together' by prophecy, but don`t take that to literal. The farther they go in stages, the more he relizes about himself, and the girls. The power, and history, there is to learn, and understand, is ENDLESS!!! Nothing can break his bond with him, Heather, Tera, and Mack. 'Mackenzie' Mackenzie is the Retriever of Light, the only one that can actually tame the dark forces of water. She has 2/4 water powers, and the air element. Also, with the power of light beneath her surface... she can make water glow at her will. (It comes in very handy.) She is knid-hearted, and loves being with those who understand her secret, and the pressures of the prophecy. 'Terra' Though new to the team, she plays a big part in this case: she`s the Bringer of Destiny!!! The bringer usually controls fire, and ice... but she controls fire, lightning, and heats water. She has 'vibes', that 'tell' her if something will ''or ''could tourn out, good or bad. (She has very strong intuition.) She is very caring, but also stuborn, and careful at times, because she looks out for her friends. Powers Heather *Control Water *Mold Water *Heat Things/Water *Freeze Things/Water *Stop Time *Control others with her voice Ethan *Control, Mold, Freeze, and Heat water *Control Wind , and Fire *Summon Lighting 'Mackenzie' *Control Water *Control Wind *Freeze Things/Water 'Terra' *Heat Things/Water *Control Fire *Summon Lightning Gallery Terra.jpg|Terra as a mermaid Moon Pool.jpg|Moon Pool on a full moon (Where the 4 hang out everyday) Swimming1.jpg|The girls swimming Swimming.jpg|Just keep swimming Heather.jpg|Heather as a mermire Mackenzie.jpg|Mackenzie ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS OF: MACKENZIE, AND HEATHER HEART